Obstructions
by Stratusfied247
Summary: Sequel to Te Amo. As Diego and Georgie start their relationship, the only support they're getting is from Diego's side of the equation. Georgie's side wants to destroy what she's trying to build. Will she let them, or will she turn away from them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: **This is a sequel to Te Amo. There was a time when I didn't do sequels, and now that's all I seem to be doing LoL. Everything is the same world as the previous story, with Liz and Luis together and all of that. When I write Felicia Jones in this story, I'm thinking of and seeing her as Kristina Wagner, the original and only true Felicia for me. Hope that helps to give you a visual.

* * *

_

Georgie genuinely loved her mother. She truly did. It bothered her how often the woman was MIA during the course of her life, but when it came down to it, she gave her a pass. She was her mother after all.

Unfortunately, the fact that the blonde was glaring at her, daggers shooting out of her eyes, told her that she wasn't giving her the same courtesy. Felicia was ticked off, obviously. And Georgie got the idea she was going to hear all about it.

"I expected better of you, Georgie. This is the type of thing your sister does. Have you even thought about what you're getting yourself into? Look at what happened, already, and that was just being friends with him. You could really be hurt this time around."

Georgie was always amazed at her mother's voice. How could Felicia always have such a soft, sweet tone about her, even when she was in the middle of a lecture or on the verge of an all out argument? No matter what she said, though, Felicia Jones said it in the softest of tones, to where, unless you really paid attention to her eyes and her lips, you would miss the anger behind it all and find yourself lulled by the dulcet tones.

"Mac told you, didn't he?" Georgie sighed and let her head drop. Her head popped up as she said, "I knew it. I knew he'd have to go run off and tell you everything that's going on, as though it's really anybody's business but my own."

"Excuse me?" Felicia folded her arms and fixed her daughter with another one of those glares. The daggers were flying so hard that they went straight through Georgie and hit the wall behind her. "I am your mother, you know. And since you're under eighteen, your life is still my business. It will always be my business, Georgie. I love you."

"Mom…" She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Best to calm herself, as opposed to starting the shouting match so soon. Felicia was just barely in town an hour. What was the point when there would be so much time to fight later on? "I know that you love me, and you only want what's best for me…"

"That's right," Felicia interrupted. "And what's best for you is not Diego Alcazar."

"How do you know that!" She shook her head. "Mom, you don't even know Diego. He's a good guy, and he really cares about me."

"So, it's just goodbye Dillon and hello Diego?"

"Don't, alright? You didn't even want me seeing Dillon. Ya know, I thought you'd be happy we broke up. I know you, of all people, wouldn't be happy with the fact that we got married. And then there's how the marriage ended."

"What do you mean, me of all people?"

"Because… Because you're so free, Mom." Georgie scratched wildly in her head for an answer. She hadn't expected Felicia to ask that, mostly because she didn't know she was going to say it until the words were out of her mouth. "You like to live your life, and you wouldn't really appreciate the control thing that Dillon had going on. Telling me who my friends could be, and all that."

"He was only trying to protect you, and from what I hear, with good reason."

"He was trying to control me. Protect me, fine, whatever, but he's not my father. He was my husband, and that didn't give him a right to tell me who I could and could not see. Did it?"

"Well… no, but…"

"No buts. It wasn't right, Mom. You know it as well as I do. And—" She held up her hand, already prepared for the comment she knew to be coming. Felicia's mouth was already open, and she was ready to go again. "Before we even get on the danger factor," she continued, "don't make me start in on you."

"What!" Her eyes widened. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You don't, huh?" Georgie puckered her lips and snorted. "Beyond your whole P.I. thing and that you had to have your hand in everything that you shouldn't have been involved in, let's look at Dad and Frisco." She shook her head. "Mac and Dad." She shook her head again. "Whatever I'm supposed to call them, let's look at them."

"Your fathers both love you very much."

"That has nothing to do with it," she said, ignoring the 'both fathers' bit. That was an entirely different conversation. "You've got a former WSB agent, and somebody with a way checkered past before becoming police commissioner. I'm pretty sure that neither one of them were exactly safe."

"I know, but—"

"But, nothing." Georgie sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "I know what I'm doing, Mom. Diego won't hurt me, and if he can help it, he won't let me get hurt."

"That's the part I'm worried about, Georgie. That he's not going to always be able to help it. You've seen what happens to people involved with… well… that kind of stuff. It's not exactly safe. It's about as far from safe as I can imagine." Felicia shook her head and set her features firm… firmly to dislike and disapproval. "I don't like it, Georgie. I don't like it, and I can't just accept it like that. Not so easily."

"Mom, I could tell you to take the time and talk to Diego. I could tell you about the way his eyes soften when he says he loves me. I could tell you that when I'm with him, I'm happy and he doesn't condescend to me. He doesn't treat me like I'm beneath him even though I'm younger than him. But even now with me saying it, I can tell from the look on your face that it's not changing anything. I hope that you'll talk to him and that he'll change your mind, but seeing how you were over Dillon, I don't even think that's going to help."

"Georgie..."

"What I will say is that you don't have a right to tell me anything. Not when you're never here. Not when I don't see you for more than a few weeks out of the year. I could have used your support when Diego was in the hospital. I could have used your support when Dillon was dying. And I really could have used it when I was trying to figure out what to do about all of this, and the only person I had to talk to was Elizabeth Webber."

"Georgie, I'm sorry that I wasn't here. But, I'm here now, right?"

"Not because you wanna be. You're here because Mac called you and raised all kinds of hell. You could move Grandma here so you wouldn't have to leave all the time, but you won't. Fine, whatever. But, you can't have it both ways. You can't go through life having absolutely nothing to do with my life, and then all of a sudden show up and tell me who I can and can not be with. You can't tell me who to care for, who to love, or who to just want to spend my time around. It doesn't work that way."

Georgie picked up a tray and sighed. "Now," she said, "if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work. Thanks, by the way, for ambushing me at Kelly's. I really appreciate it."

Rolling her eyes, Georgie turned and stalked away. She heard her mother call after her, but she wasn't going to answer. That whole thing had already gotten uglier than she ever wanted it to get. She didn't want it to deteriorate anymore, and she knew that's exactly what would have happened. Besides, Diego would be at the diner any minute, and she wanted her mind free of the stress and tension. Fat chance, she knew, but she could hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Seconds before Diego's voice whispered, "Surprise," in her ear, an open, black velvet box was in front of her. Georgie looked down in shock and confusion. Not necessarily over the gift itself, but how she should react to it.

Her first instinct was to squeak with excitement and beg him to put it on her. The chain was simple, braided silver. Or white gold? Maybe platinum, which wouldn't be so simple, but the design was simple enough. The pendant, however, not so much. A circle of diamonds – Georgie counted five – encompassing a sparkling green emerald. It was gorgeous and elegant, definitely not matching the denim shorts and open-necked blouse she wore. But, she wanted to wear it anyway.

Her other instinct, though, was to tell him, yet again, that he didn't have to buy her presents. Little things were nice, but even those were unnecessary. This—This could have at least waited a few days for the graduation party, if he bought it at all. He didn't have to buy her things. He just had to keep loving her.

"Diego…" Georgie's more frugal sensibilities won out as she ducked away then turned to face him. "You didn't—"

"I was going to buy you flowers, but my uncle said that jewelry was better. He said that girls really liked when you bought them diamonds. So, I bought you diamonds."

"Ya know, your father would have told you to just get the flowers."

"Can we not talk about my father?" He groaned, and Georgie just sighed. Since his release from the hospital, Georgie had done everything she could to close the rift between Diego and Lorenzo. The closest she could get was convincing him to move back into his father's house. They still spoke to each other through Luis, but at least they were in the same house. That was an improvement.

"Your father loves you, Diego. I don't know why-- No, well, I do know why, but he's sorry, and he wants to make it up to you. You should let him do that."

Diego snapped the box closed with a loud pop. "You don't like it. That's why you're changing the subject. You wanna talk about Pop so you don't have to hurt my feelings." He muttered something in Spanish, and Georgie really thought that she would have to learn the language. "I'll take it back."

"Diego, no!" He started to turn from her and she grabbed his arm. Georgie sighed and shook her head. "I just—It's so much, ya know? I'm not even gonna ask where you got the money for it."

"My uncle gave it to me."

"You didn't have to say that. You told me you stopped whatever you were doing for Coleman, and I believe you. I just… It's really expensive, and I'm not used to getting gifts like that. Good girls don't except really expensive gifts."

"You never… I mean…"

Diego's brow furrowed in confusion, and Georgie knew what he was thinking when he stopped speaking. Dillon wasn't one to do big presents. Honestly, she was lucky to get flowers from him, whether it be on a random occasion, or because he had messed up really bad.

"Dillon didn't buy me things, Diego, and you don't have to buy them because you have to live up to anything. I just… I do like the necklace, Diego."

"Then take it. I'm not trying to live up to Dillon. I'm not him and I don't want to be him. I just wanted to buy you something and this was so beautiful." He sighed and shook his head. "If you don't want me to buy you things like this, I won't, but just take this one, okay?"

"Why is this so important to you? That I take it?"

"Is it wrong if I say because your mother's here and I don't wanna lose face in front of her?"

Georgie's eyes went wide. "What? She's still here?" She looked around Diego and groaned. Felicia was staring at her, waiting to see what happened. Or maybe she was waiting to see if she'd get a formal introduction. "I wish she'd go home. Or back to Texas."

"Georgie?" She turned away and Diego ducked around her, making her face him again. "Georgie, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Why can't my family be more like yours, huh? Your father and uncle don't tell us that we shouldn't be together. And Liz thinks this is good for me. But my family? Mac called Mom and she humped it to get back there. Ya know, I love my mother. Really, I do, but she can't just come into my life whenever she feels like it and tell me what to do. She just shows up and I'm expected to act like she was here all along."

"She told you I was bad for you."

Georgie sighed. "Yeah. She gave me her big parental thing about wanting me to be safe and she really doesn't have any room to talk. It's not like she ever went for the safe guy, ya know? She's making judgments on you when she doesn't even know you."

"Then introduce her to me." Diego winked. "Maybe I can buy her something, too? I can't buy your affections, but maybe I can buy your mother's."

"Diego, don't joke. Though, knowing my mother, that might actually work." She rolled her eyes. "You don't have to buy my affections, you already have them. And you shouldn't have to buy anyone else's. You should be given a fair shot just like anybody else."

"You know, you sound like Elizabeth Webber. That's not a bad thing," he added quickly as Georgie's face started to contort. "She's always ready to defend my uncle. Carly used to sound like that about Pop. So did Skye." Diego sighed. "I guess I just keep waiting for the day to come when you don't sound like her anymore. And when she doesn't sound like her, either."

"I don't really know what to say, Diego. I just… It's not right and I may not be the best person to talk about morals and right versus wrong, I know that it feels right defending you. And I really don't think Elizabeth is going to change. She really loves your uncle."

"Yeah." Diego snorted a laugh. "Ya know, she keeps telling him not to buy her expensive gifts, too."

"Does it work?"

"Not really." He shrugged. "It's who he is, and since he's the one I'm learning from…"

"It's who you are."

"Exactly. So, why don't you let me put this on you, because you said you like it, and I already paid for it. Then, you can introduce me properly to your mother."

"I don't know about the second," she said with a groan, "but I think we can do the first."

Georgie turned around and lifted her short hair from her neck. The metal was cool against her skin, and Diego's hands were warm in contrast as they moved around her. As the necklace touched down, Georgie stared at her mother. Felicia still had that disapproving look, and Georgie really didn't care.

She rose a hand to touch the pendant, her fingers tapping against the jewels. She let her hair drop, then reached up to grab Diego's hand before he could drop them both to his sides. She brought his hand around to kiss the inside of his palm. His free arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back against him. Her eyes fluttered closed for a second, then popped back open. And her mother was still watching her.

It was entirely petty, this public display of affection. Georgie knew that it was partially for Felicia's benefit. To show her mother that she was stronger now, that she was her own person, and she still fought for what she believed in. She believed in Diego, she believed in the feelings she had for him, and no one, not even her semi-estranged mother was going to ruin that.

But still, it wasn't **completely** for her benefit. Diego had really nice hands. And he always smelled so great. She would take any opportunity she could find to take in his scent, to feel his hands. And, to be totally honest, he really did buy the greatest gifts… even if she didn't always want him to buy them for her.


	3. Chapter 3

To be in the company of Diego's family was an entirely different experience than her own. Where she waited impatiently with her own for the moment of togetherness to be over, she was comfortable and at ease with Diego's family. Strange, Georgie thought, considering the type of business the Alcazar clan dealt in. She should have been on edge, waiting on pins and needles for something bad to happen.

What made it all the stranger was that, of the Alcazar twins, Luis was the most welcoming. Lorenzo always held a faint sense of concern, like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Luis, however, seemed perfectly satisfied as long as Diego were happy.

The strange part was that this was actually Sage's father. When he first came to town, she'd been afraid that he was going to have her killed, or maybe beaten really bad. After all, if she hadn't locked Sage up, she would have been safe with the rest of the group. His daughter wouldn't have died were it not for Georgie.

Yet, it never came up. When he first arrived in Port Charles, he glanced her way when they passed each other in the streets, but that was it. After he started dating Elizabeth, she thought that maybe she was the reason that Luis didn't do anything to her. But, now, it was as though she had done nothing at all. Like she got to start with a clean slate, the same blank canvas that she kept telling everyone that Diego deserved.

It was still weird, though, and as comfortable as she felt around the welcoming family, a part of her still waited for him to do something. At the very least, to say something. But, he never did, even though sometimes Georgie could feel that he wanted to say something. If anything were going to be said, she would have to take the initiative.

And maybe she should. Maybe, if she broached the subject and let him have his say about the whole thing, everything would be easier. His kindness wouldn't hold the faint tint of … what? Mockery? Insincerity? Georgie wasn't sure, but maybe she could feel as comfortable around him as he seemed to feel around her.

"I apologize." Georgie looked up to see Elizabeth standing. "I've got to go." Had she spaced out that badly that she didn't even realize something had happened? Yup. Elizabeth was holding her pager. She bent down and kissed the corner of Luis's mouth. "Duty calls."

"There would be no duty besides Cameron if you'd let me—"

His words cut off into a mumble as Elizabeth put a hand over his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise, and so did Georgie's. Sure, normal people did that, but Alcazars—And there she was again, acting like they weren't like everyone else. Besides, Elizabeth wasn't exactly an Alcazar. She was just afixed to one.

"We're not having this discussion, again, Luis. At least right now." She pulled her hand away. "Now, I've gotta go. I'll call you when I'm done." She turned. "Diego and Georgie, I'm so sorry to bail on you like this."

"It's fine," Diego told her. "I understand."

"You're such a good guy." Elizabeth grinned at him. She walked around the table and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then put a hand on Georgie's shoulder. With a wink, she said, "Remember what I said about Alcazar men?"

Georgie blushed and Elizabeth laughed. She excused herself one more time, and their quartet was down to a trio. Which soon became a duet as Luis said, "Diego, would you leave us for a moment?"

"What?" He looked back and forth from Georgie to Luis. Not too much differently than the way Georgie looked back and forth from Diego to Luis. "Uncle…"

"Trust me, Diego. Take a seat at the bar, and call your father."

"I don't want—"

"Diego." Luis didn't yell. He didn't even put much force behind the word. He merely stated his nephew's name, and just like that, Diego was silent. How could someone command that much respect?

"Fine," Diego muttered. He was forced to release Georgie's hand as he rose, but he gave her a squeeze before he left.

And that left just the two…

"I have a feeling that you have something you would like to say to me, Ms. Jones."

Georgie gulped. There it was again. That teacher's voice, like she was in trouble, and he was going to give her the chance to explain before he tore her story to shreds.

"I, uh…" She shook her head. "I was just wondering… I mean, why are you nice to me, Mr. Alcazar?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know what I did. Believe me, I know what I did. I live with it every day, and even more since I started dating Diego. And it's strange, because even knowing what I did, I'm more comfortable sitting here right now with you looking at me like I just got caught with my hand in the cookie jar than I am with my own family. But still, it's weird, because I don't know if I should just let it go or if I should be on my guard for some kind of retribution."

Luis stared at her silently. His hands slid from the table to fall into his lap. He leaned back and pursed his lips. He was thinking. That couldn't have been good, could it? Not a response that required that much thought.

"I see you're wearing Diego's necklace."

She blinked. "What?" Georgie shook her head, but at the same time, her hand went up to touch the bottom edge of the diamond circle at her chest. It was more fitting with her simple sundress than it had been with her jeans. "I, uh… Yeah."

"Good. Diego was afraid that you would refuse to wear it. I had to assure him more than once that women enjoyed jewelry."

"I do. I mean, I like it, but he doesn't have to buy me things."

"So similar to Elizabeth," he said. The corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile. "She tries to refuse my gifts as well, but the majority of them end up with her all the same."

"Mr. Alcazar?"

"You're wondering why I avoided your question. It is something that I wish not to speak of too often." Luis sighed. "I know all that my daughter did to you and your friends. I also know the person that Sage grew to become. She wasn't very different than I am. She went for what she wanted, and in the process she made enemies."

"I never wanted her to die."

"I know this. Lorenzo has explained it to me, as have Diego and Elizabeth. Do I still hold some anger and resentment toward you? Of course. Sage was my daughter, my blood, and her death angers me. However, I can't live in the past forever. I hear the sincerity and regret in your words. I know that you would change the events if that were in your power. I also know that you make my nephew happy."

"He says that he's happy."

"He is happy. Diego is my blood, as well. I was unable to truly give Sage the happiness she deserved, but I can do what's necessary for Diego's happiness. Also, you are not the only one at fault in Sage's death. I can place the blame with Mary Bishop, Dillon Quartermaine, and dozens of other people. Even Sage herself, but I know that I had my own part. She would have never come to this town had I allowed her to know that I was still alive."

"I, uh… I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but… why didn't you? Tell her, I mean."

"I thought I would die, Georgie." It wasn't lost on her that she had left school and was apparently back with friends. "I would not have my daughter live through my death twice, and instead, I lived through hers." Luis leaned forward and picked up his glass. He looked at the water dismally, and Georgie remembered that he had wanted something stronger, but Elizabeth had nipped that idea in the bud. He looked as though he were realizing that Elizabeth was gone, and maybe he should order at least a glass of wine.

In the end, though, he took a sip of water, then replaced the glass. "Now, are we finished here, Georgie."

"Yes, Mr…" She stopped as his eyes crinkled. Apparently, she was to take his cue and go back to first names. "Luis," she said. "We're finished."

With a nod, Luis rose a hand and in a few moments, Diego was back by her side. He took her hand and rose it to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand, and it struck Georgie as something his uncle would have done, mostly because she'd seen him do it a couple of times with Elizabeth. Diego was definitely taking lessons from his uncle, and Georgie couldn't say that it was a wholly bad thing.

"Are you alright?" She nodded and smiled. Diego looked to his uncle. "I called Pop. I even invited him to come to dinner. He said he might come. Happy, now?"

"Ecstatic."

Luis grinned widely as he reached for his glass, again. And thought Georgie was almost positive that his smile should have freaked her out, given her the willies, and made her want to run away, she didn't really want to do any of those things. Her fears were satiated and she could focus on more important things. Like the fact that she really was more comfortable at a table sitting across from Luis Alcazar than she was standing with her own mother in the middle of Kelly's.


End file.
